The Quest for a Christmas Tree
by Feather of the Phoenix
Summary: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are off to find a Christmas tree…but this task proves to be difficult when the whole Zodiac insists on coming along! My first fanfiction…please R&R! Hope you like it even if you don’t celebrate Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are off to find a Christmas tree…but this task proves to be difficult when the whole Zodiac insists on coming along! (My first fanfiction…please R&R! Hope you like it even if you don't celebrate Christmas.)

Disclaimer: I'm not nearly brilliant enough to own Fruits Basket :P All characters, etc. are Takaya-sama's property.

Ayame threw open the door to the living room, where Tohru was standing on a stool, hanging up red and green garlands in front of the window. Kyo was chugging milk out of a carton and Yuki was sitting at a table, pointedly ignoring Kyo and working on his calculus homework.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Ayame announced grandly. "I have an announcement to make! Tonight, we shall be purchasing a Christmas tree!"

Tohru jumped at the interruption, but managed not to fall off. Kyo put down the carton and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you going on about now, you damn reptile?"

Ayame swept his hand around the room. "You mean you were never planning on buying one? Your poor Tohru has been working so hard to prepare this house for Christmas, and yet you never even considered going to buy a tree! That is the one thing that makes a household ready for Christmas!"

"She's not _my _Tohru," said Kyo sulkily.

Tohru looked around nervously. "N-no, it really wasn't that much trouble, Ayame-kun, I just—"

"Fear not, my dear Tohru! Even if Kyon or Yunyun refuse to help, I shall assist you in the quest for a tree!"

"You are NOT going in the car alone with her," said Yuki firmly, pushing back his chair and striding past his brother. "You don't even know where they sell Christmas trees. I'll find Hatori...he'll know where one is."

Kyo, who had been watching this with a rather scornful look on his face, suddenly started forward. "Hey, wait a sec! You're not going without me, rat!"

Yuki turned to look at him. "Why? Are you too scared to be alone by yourself?"

"No!" Kyo snarled. "A, I don't want to be left alone with _him_—" he jerked a thumb behind him towards Ayame— "and B, there's no way I'm letting you go alone with _her!_"

Yuki regarded him with a contemptuous stare. "You really are pathetic, cat…"

"No, no!" Tohru said quickly, getting between them. "I-it's fine, really! You should both come along! Just, please don't fight…"

The two Zodiac glared at each other. Finally, Yuki nodded reluctantly.

Tohru, looking nervous, said to Ayame, "Um, do you know where Hatori-san is?"

But before Ayame could say anything, the door banged open again, and Shigure strode in.

"Aaya!"

"Gure-san!"

The two banged fists and flashed thumbs-up at each other.

"Yunyun and Tohru are going on a quest to find a CHRISTMAS TREE!" Ayame declared.

Shigure grinned. "Really? Can I come?"

"NO!" said Kyo and Yuki at the same time.

"But otuto-san, I am afraid that Gure-kun is the only one who knows where Hatori is right now."

Yuki closed his eyes. _I am surrounded by idiots._ "And I'm sure you're not going to tell us where he is, are you, Shigure?"

"Nope," said Shigure happily. "Not unless I can come with you."

Rubbing his temples, Yuki sighed. "Fine. But please…just behave yourself, okay?"

"Why, Yuki! I'm shocked that you think I wouldn't behave myself!" Shigure's grin grew wider. "Now…let's go! We're off to see the…er…tree wizard, the wonderful tree wizard of…um…Kyoto?"

Tohru was looking even more anxious. "Are you sure we can…afford a tree? I—"

"I shall pay for it!" interrupted Ayame. "I shall extend a generous hand and supply the funding for a noble cause!"

"It's not a charity fund, Nii-san," Yuki muttered, taking Tohru's hand. Kyo took the other, and the two shoved Shigure in front of them. "All right, you. Drive. And no fooling around!"

"Oh my," said Shigure as he was propelled out the door. "Tohru-chan, I think this is going to be a very interesting quest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki POV

"So, Kyon, what kind of tree do you want?"

"Don't call me Kyon, dammit!"

"Oooh, touchy touchy. How about you, Yunyun?"

Yuki ignored Shigure, determined not to give him the slightest satisfaction in pissing Yuki off.

"Wow, you guys are just a bunch of Grinches. You need more Christmas spirit!"

"I'll tell you where you can put your Christmas spirit—"

But before Kyo could finish, loud singing filled the car. The singers were performing the loudest, most off-key Christmas songs Yuki had ever heard.

"Turn that music off!" bellowed Kyo, his hands over his ears. "Who the hell is performing this?!"

"Well, now that you mention it, it's actually…"

"_Please_ don't tell me it's you, Hatori and Ayame," groaned Yuki, massaging his temples.

"Actually, it's not!" said Shigure brightly. "It's only me and Aaya. Haa-san, for some reason, didn't want to participate..."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I…ah…it's, er, very good," said Tohru, who had her eyes shut tight against the noise. "You and Ayame-kun have very nice voices…"

"Why, thank you, Tohru-chan! I'm glad to see that _someone_ has some Christmas spirit," said Shigure, winking at her. "As opposed to Chibi Cat over there."

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!"

"Please, Shigure," Yuki said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. "Turn that screeching off."

"Ah, well…if the Prince insists…" Shigure reached over to turn off the CD…

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, YOU MORON!"

_Screech!_

WHAM!

The car swerved into the curb, denting the bumper and causing the air bag to blow up in Shigure's face. Tohru had gone quite pale and was gripping the handrests on her seat so hard that her knuckles were white. Yuki was thrown against Tohru's side, silently offering thanks that he had had enough sense to wear his seatbelt. Kyo, however, had not, and so was catapulted forward, smacking his head into the back of Shigure's chair. He slid down with a groan as the car rolled to a halt.

"Shigure, do you think you can possibly manage to make it to the main house without destroying something?" Yuki said, sitting back up and rubbing his head.

"Mmmph fmmph nnng," said Shigure's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Was that an 'I am a total idiot and deserve to be removed from the gene pool before I reproduce?' 'Cause that's what I'm tempted to do right now," grunted Kyo.

Shigure wrestled his way from his entanglement with the air bag and grinned at Kyo, his hair standing on ends from the static. "Nope, Kyon…I was just commenting on the fact that a certain red-haired cat seemed to be incapable of putting on a seatbelt…"

"I don't need a seat belt! I can protect myself!" growled Kyo, who had a large lump rising on his forehead and a nosebleed.

"Er…right." Shigure pushed open the door of the car and got out to look at the damage. Tohru said anxiously, "Kyo-kun! Your face…ah…let me—"

"No," said Yuki, suppressing a grin and helping Tohru out of the car. "Let him go. He's just sulky because he can't defend himself against an inanimate object…"

"Today you die!" Kyo snarled, launching himself from the car at Yuki, who snorted and crossed his arms.

"N-no! Please, don't fight! It's okay, Kyo-kun, I'll find something for your nose—"

Kyo ignored her and tackled Yuki, who stepped aside just in time. Kyo landed, sprawled on the ground, and jumped up again, his knee bleeding.

"Wow," said Yuki, sighing exaggeratedly. "And here I thought this was actually going to be an exciting fight."

Kyo growled and flew at Yuki again, this time smacking him across the cheek and leaving a nasty bruise before being shoved to the ground again. Tohru watched this with frightened eyes.

"Let them go, Tohru," Shigure said, smirking. "We can leave them here and go find a tree ourselves."

"NO!" both boys bellowed. Kyo shoved Shigure aside and grabbed Tohru's hand. "No way in _hell_, you retarded pervert."

"Ah, well…another opportunity to avoid the squabbling duo missed, Tohru-chan."

Yuki fumed, but was determined not to show it in front of Kyo. "All right. Shigure, you find Hatori and tell him what you did to the car. Me, Tohru, and Red Neko over there will go find the tree."

"This looks to be fun," said a familiar voice suddenly.

Yuki whipped around.

Hatsuharu was standing there, smiling enigmatically. "I heard you were hunting for a Christmas tree…"

"SHIGURE!!" Kyo bellowed. "You texted him, you bastard!"

"If you hadn't been so busy fighting, I would have been able to ask you, but as it was, Kyon…"

Kyo's face was a thundercloud. Yuki could see that it was taking a major effort on Kyo's part not to hurl himself at Shigure and grind his cell phone into the concrete.

"Well, I'll leave you four to your merriment. I'm off to find Haa-kun…have fun!"

"Bye, Shigure-san!"

Haru looked at Tohru. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"N-no, not at all! This is going to be very fun!"

"Good, because Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Ritsu are probably going to be joining us later too."

"Oh good!"

"Ritsu," groaned Yuki. "This should prove…interesting…"

"Oh yeah…Kagura will be coming too."

Kyo's eyes bugged out. "Are you serious?!"

"Yup," Hatsuharu said, smirking ever so slightly.

Kyo's face had gone from bright red to white as a sheet.

"Kyo-kun…" a singsong voice sang. "My Kyo-kun! This will be soooo much fun!"

"Nooooooo…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Same as last chapter-- I don't own fruits basket. Duh.

Thanks to everyone who read this, and especially those who reviewed it. ;)

Chapter 3

Kyo POV

"We're going to get the biggest Christmas tree they have there!" said Kagura, skipping happily while somehow simultaneously pulling Kyo along behind her. "It'll hold the most loot."

"Like I'm getting you anything," growled Kyo, who had by this point long given up struggling to get free from Kagura's choke hold.

"Kyo! You're so MEAN!" Kagura cried, eyes filling with tears. "How dare you tell a girl that you're not going to get her anything for Christmas!" She dropped Kyo on the ground, who landed on his face (again), picked up his ankle and dragged him along the ground towards the Christmas tree seller's.

_Bonk, bonk, bonk_. Kyo's chin bounced on the ground. "Owwwww…" _How the hell did she manage to do this to me?_

"Oh Kyo-kun, don't be such a baby," said Kagura contemptuously.

"Ah…Kagura-san, please be gentle with Kyo-kun…" said Tohru, glancing at Kyo's glum and now-bleeding face. "Don't hurt him…"

"He's fine, Tohru," said Hatsuharu, who was quite obviously hiding a grin. "Kyo's endured much worse from Kagura. Remember that time she nearly threw him out the window?"

_Bonk, bonk, bonk._ "Owwwww…" _How soon are we going to be there…please let it be soon…please…_

"Ah, Hatsuharu-san…is this the tree seller's place?" said Tohru, pointing to a large wooden fence that stretched about a block long.

"Hey, Kyo, you're in luck," said Haru, squinting ahead. "I think Tohru's right—"

"YAY, TREE TIME!!"

"Oh no," groaned Kyo painfully.

Momiji, dressed in a pink flowered jacket, blindingly white pants, and a hat with rabbit ears dangling from it, ran up to Tohru. "Tohru-san! It's Tree Time!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Hey Momiji," said Yuki, but was interrupted when Momiji threw his arms around Tohru and jumped into her arms.

POOF!

When the cloud of pink smoke cleared, Momiji was hopping around Tohru, singing, "Christmas Tree! Christmas Tree! We're gonna buy a…" He paused, then hopped over on top of Kyo, who had been forgotten by Kagura and was lying on the ground with his arm over his face.

"Why is Kyou on the _plasterung_?"

Kyo was _definitely_ not in the mood to answer, so he just pointed to Kagura.

"Kagura-san!" Momiji bounded over to her and bounced around her. "Didja beat up Kyo again? Poor Kyo-kun…" Momiji shook his head, ears flopping sorrowfully. "Love is nothing but pain…"

"How the hell would _you_ know? When have _you_ ever been in love?" Kyo snapped irritably. "And it's not _love_, it's psychosis!"

"Kyo-kun…" Kagura's eyes filled with tears.

_Ah shit, not again_, thought Kyo. _I'm screwed now. _"Look, Kagura, I didn't mean that. It's just…I just…"

"He's in love with you!" supplied Momiji. "Kyo loves Kagura, Kyo loves Kagura—"

"Shut up, Rat! I do not!"

Kagura seemed not to have heard Kyo, as her tears suddenly disappeared. _Whew_, thought Kyo. Then—

"Kyo loves me! I love you, my dear Cat-chan, my wonderful little Kyon…" Now she was clinging to his arm as though a tornado was coming. Kyo knew that he was now going to be stuck with her for the entire trip. _All because that damn rabbit had to open his mouth._

"It's okay, Kyo," said Hatsuharu, who was smirking again. "We all know this is your secret dream. Go on, let your passion out—"

"After the rat and the rabbit, you're next, you damn cow!"

"Noooo! Kyo's going to eat me!" squealed Momiji, somehow managing to smile despite his rabbit form. "I don't wanna die, Tohru!"

"I-it's okay," said Tohru, looking a little frazzled. "Kyo-kun won't eat anybody…"

"That's what you think—"

POOF!

"Eeek!"

"Nice job, Momitchi…"

After Momitchi was back in his blinding outfit, they entered the tree-seller's corner. Immediately, Momiji rushed off with Tohru, and Kyo could here various people's voices commenting on "that cute kid" or asking Momiji if he could possibly get down from on top of the tree, and Tohru's voice sounding slightly panicked. Haru wandered off on his own, and Yuki pointedly walked directly away from where Kyo and Kagura were standing.

"Kyon! Which tree do you like?" Kagura tugged at his shirt. "How about this one?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," said Kyo irritably, rolling his eyes.

"What about this one?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Or this? Oooh, yes, let's get this one, it's so—"

Suddenly, Kyo was aware of whispers coming from behind him. Tearing his arm from Kagura's grasp, he whirled around. Several girls were weaving their way towards where Yuki was standing, giggling and whispering among themselves.

The Prince Yuki Fan Club had arrived.


End file.
